Treacherous
by ausllyfied
Summary: Austin has always known Ally was different, that's one of the things he loves most about her, but he never knew she was this different... Will Ally's little secret send both of their lives spiraling out of control?


I approached Ally's house with a shiver in my bones. I couldn't tell if it was because of the freezing wind, or because of how eery, and almost creepy, her house appeared. It looked like a plantation house a slave owner once owned, except hers wasn't your typical white. It was black, and it sat upon the largest hill on the outskirts of town. Her family was secluded from everything and everybody; well, except me that is. I came over almost every day to visit my girlfriend.

Most of the kids at school think I'm eccentric for dating the homeschooled "freak" on Dawson Hill. I just ignore their ugly remarks because they are far from being right about Ally. She's the kindest, smartest, and most selfless girl that I've ever known. I knew when I saw her in the public library that day that she was different. Different than all of the vain teenagers I call my "friends" (Dez being an exception.) With her stark brown eyes, pale skin, and long flowing hair, she captivated my heart. So I walked over to her and asked about the book she was reading. To my surprise it happened to be _To Kill A Mockingbird_ , one of my favorites. Now, a year later, here we are approaching our 6 month anniversary next week.

I step inside her house and see Mr. Lester and Mrs. Penny cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. "Ally is upstairs dear." Mrs. Penny tells me without breaking her trance from the screen.

"Thank you!" I say as I make my way up to Ally. I quickly make it to her doorway and peak inside her elegant, red room. She's sitting with her back to me, curled up in her elaborate desk chair, writing madly.

I decide to surprise her, so I tiptoe over and place my hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" I ask while lowering my voice.

"Um...Atticus?" She asks, playing along.

"Try again." I say with a grin appearing on my face.

"Oh, are you Boo?" She says, tapping her pen against the corner of her mouth.

"Close enough, I'm your boo!" I say uncovering her eyes and turning her chair around. I lean down and place a quick peck on her cheek.

"Austin..." She says smiling and blushing.

"What? I haven't seen you all day. I missed you." I say, taking a seat in front of her on the floor.

"I missed you too."

"How has your day been?" I ask.

She places her feet in my lap and replies, "Boring. I've just been sitting up here all day trying to write this 2,000 word essay my mom assigned me."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine. Just perks of being a senior I guess." She says with a sarcastic tone. "How about your day?"

"Woke up. Went to school. Missed you. That's pretty much been my day." She gives me a look, but I just smile. "What's your essay about?"

"It's suppose to be about FDR and the Great Depression, but so far I've only gotten four words. During. The. Great. Depression." She says, using her fingers to count them aloud.

"Then what were you writing just a minute ago?" I curiously ask.

Her cheeks turn red and she looks away. "Oh, that was nothing. Just some silly poem I was writing."

I give her a questioning look and stand up, "Can I see?"

"No!" She exclaims, shoving the paper behind her back.

"Come on.." I say with an evil grin on my face.

"Austin please don't!"

As soon as she tells me not to, I do. I reach down and frantically begin to to tickle Ally.

"Hahahaha, Aust...please...stop." She begs.

"Not until you let me see your poem madam." I say, using an old princely voice.

I torture her for a couple of more seconds until she finally caves.

"Okay, but please don't make fun of me." She reaches behind he back and hands me the now crumpled up piece of paper.

I straighten out her poem and sit back down in front of her as I begin to read it.

 _Last summer we met._

 _We started as friends._

 _I can't tell you how it all happened._

 _Then autumn it came._

 _We were never the same._

 _Those nights, everything felt like magic._

I look up at Ally as soon as I'm finished silently reading it.

"And who would this be about?" I ask her, placing my chin on her knee.

"A certain someone who unexpectedly came into my life." She says with a glisten in her eyes.

I open my arms and she crawls down out of her chair. Ally places her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her as I ask her, "Ally?"

"Yea?" She responds.

I look over into her eyes and take a deep breath. "I...I love you."

A smile appeared on her face and she moved a couple of inches over and pressed her lips against mine. They were icy cold and the kiss sent an electric shock through my body. _Whoah._

I pull away after a moment with every hair on my body standing up. "Ally..."

"I love you too." She tells me.

"I was kinda of hoping you did." I say with a chuckle.

"So..." She begins, "That was our first kiss."

"Yea." I say smiling. "Did you feel that too?"

"What?" She asks puzzled.

"When we kissed, there was something almost electric about it." I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

Ally turns a deep shade of red and looks down, adverting my eyes, "No..."

"It must be because you're so pretty."

"Or because of..." I hear her mumble under her breath.

"Huh?" I question.

"I'm just really happy you're mine." She says looking back up and flashing a smile.

"Same here." I say twirling a piece of her hair around my finger.

A couple of hours later, Mr. Lester came up and escorted me out. Today's visit was probably my favorite one thus far, but something kept pestering me.

 _What was up with our first kiss?_

It literally sent chills through my body, and Ally acted a little strange when I mentioned it.

It must've been because it was out first kiss together, and it was both of our first kisses believe it or not.

 _Yea, that's why. That has to be it_. I tell myself.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! So this is something I've been wanting to write for a long time, but I don't know how it's going to turn out. Please leave a comment/review and tell me what you think about it.**_

 _ **I'm sorry, if you're reading No Place Like Home. I have serious writer's block, but will try my best in my free time to update it.**_

 _ **Thanks so much for reading & God bless!**_


End file.
